


Hidden Away in the Woods

by amadscientistapproaches



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AHH, All nice things, F/M, fluff!, like Ford's sweater, warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadscientistapproaches/pseuds/amadscientistapproaches
Summary: During a trying day, Addi thinks Ford is making it even more tiring.Adeline Marks is hntrgurl13's OC, and the Addiford ship is scipunk63's.





	Hidden Away in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote in half an hour. More happy than the last :D  
> This was just a cute thing I thought up. I imagine it to take place during the kids' second summer in Gravity Falls.

“I have something to show you!” Proclaimed Ford, standing in the entrance to the laundry.

Addi stuffed another shirt into the washing machine. “Something else?” she said exhaustedly. She had already been dragged on a monster hunt with the kids, an experimental tour with Soos, and had just weaselled her way out of a fishing trip with Stan. _All within six hours._

“Something more!” He grabbed her hand and hustled her out the door before she could protest that she just wanted to lie in bed.

Well, she now knew where Dipper and Mabel got their recruitment strategies.

“Where are we going?” Addi huffed as Ford walked briskly through the forest, pulling her along.

“You’ll see!” he said, flashing a grin.

“If this is about the gnomes again, I swear . . .” Addi mumbled.

After twenty minutes of striding, tripping, and being whipped in the face by branches, they were deep in the woods and Addi called a halt.

“Ford, I am _really_ tired. I’m sure you don’t need me for-”

“No, I do!” Ford said earnestly. “It’s right around here, I promise. Let me just – er.” He looked around, trying to orient himself. It had been here, he was sure of it. This clearing was definitely familiar. He hoped it wasn’t one of the dangerous ones he’d avoided on his way here the first time.

“Ford-”

“Ah! Here!”

He thrust aside a covering of bushes and brought Addi through the opening. She gasped.

They were standing at the bottom of a deep hollow in the earth, enormous trees growing up on all sides around them, a rocky pool right in the centre of the depression being fed by a sparkling stream originating somewhere above them. It was secluded from the wind and glaring sunlight, provided a perfect amount of shade while still having a rather beautiful glimmer, and was hidden from the worst of the forest’s deadly denizens (Ford guessed). The only sounds that could be heard were the splash of water, the rustle of leaves high up, and the song of birds in the distance.

“Oh gosh,” Addi said. She looked speechless, otherwise. Ford beamed as she turned to him.

“What – what are we doing here?” she asked breathlessly.

“Whatever you like,” he told her simply, and she hugged him fiercely for a few moments.

Feeling unexpectedly elated, Addi eventually let go and walked over to investigate a lush, grassy patch under the shade, right where the sloping sides of the ground met the flat bottom. Ford sat down and leaned back, looking so comfortable Addi couldn’t help but join him.

She settled down into his lap and felt nothing but warm and happy as he wrapped his arms around her. The softness of his sweater provided a wonderful pillow for the side of her face, and she drifted off listening to his heartbeat, both of them entirely encased in love.


End file.
